The School Year of the WPL Book
by kaylaisradx3
Summary: It's back! The sequel to 'The Summer of the WPL Book'. What will happen when you add a handfull of Weasleys, three Potters, a Lupin, breaking up, making up, a wedding and Hogwarts? Hilarity and amusement I'm sure.
1. Happenings

Victoire Weasley casually made her way into the bedroom in the flat that she now shared with Teddy Lupin. The thought of her knowing something he didn't was fabulous.

"Whats with the wicked grin?" Teddy asked, eyeing her carefully from the bed.

She laughed. "Oh, nothing." Taking off her cloak and throwing it on the chair, she turned back to look at him.

"You're lying."

Hands on her hips, she admitted defeat. "Yes, I am. Here." She then took what appeared to be a small book out of her purse and threw it at him, narrowly missing his head.

Teddy quirked an eyebrow, then proceeded to open the book. His then blue eyes scanned over the pages and then a smile appeared on his face.

"Well?" Victoire asked, biting her nails.

"Hand me a quill, will you?" He quickly covered his ears as Victoire started to squeal and clap her hands.

After getting a quill and ink, Teddy reread the page.

'Oh yes, we're back. I bet you thought I wouldn't bring it back, did you? Ha! You were wrong. Although the last book ended up being something we all couldn't of predicted, I still think we could learn some more about one another. So anyway, here we are. The WPL Book has returned during the school year. I know it's been awhile since some of us have talked, seeing as schools been in for about a month now and we're all working and such. So for the first entry, we're going to write down three things that have happened in our lives since the first book ended. Hope everythings going well. (:'

**Teddy Lupin**

Things that have happended since the last book ended.

1. Princess Victoire and I moved into this tiny one bedroom flat. I swear I can touch the kitchen while sitting on the bed.

2. Guess who made Keeper for the Cannons? But I'm sure you all knew that.

3. Got over my fear of Bill Weasley. Laugh all you want, Dom.

**Victoire Weasley**

Yay I can finally write right after Teddy!

Things that have happened since the last book ended.

1. Sir Lupin and I moved in together. But Teddy already told you that.

2. I started Healer school. It proved harder than I thought to do, but I'm liking it anyway.

3. Everybody knows we're engaged now. Surprisingly, Daddy didn't kill Teddy.

**Molly Weasley**

Things that have happened since the last book ended.

1. I have a boyfriend. Woop! Chris DeLunger, he was a Ravenclaw in my year.

2. I now have a job in the Department of Magical Transportation. I'm hoping to get switched into the Department of Internation Magical Cooperation soon.

3. Lucy and I write all the time.

**Dominique Weasley**

Things that have happened since the last book ended.

1. I made Quidditch captain. Yay for me!

2. I talked to Maman and Daddy about how I always feel like Victoire comes first. They both cried and hugged me for about 2 hours.

3. I've been getting cozy with a certain boy. I'm not telling any of you his name just incase you want to sabotage it.

**Fred Weasley**

Things that have happened since the last book ended.

1. I talked to Dad about working in the shop once I'm done with school. He agreed.

2. I beat Neal Thomas to a bloody pulp. I'm sure Roxy will give you more info on this.

3. I helped Dad invent 'Invisible Spying Frisbees'. Again, I'm sure you'll hear more info on this as we go along with this book.

**Roxy Weasley**

Things that have happened since the last book ended.

1. I learned that Neal had been cheating on me all summer long. That leads to the bloody pulp.

2. I got a scholarship to one of the top wizard and witch journalism schools in all of Britian. You bet your arse I'm taking it.

3. I know who Dom's mystery boy is. Muahaha!

**Lucy Weasley**

Things that have happened since the last book ended.

1. I apologized to everybody I think I have ever hurt.

2. I told Dad right to his face that he expects too much of us and that he's a prat.

3. Believe it or not, James and I have actually talked back and forth.

**Louis Weasley**

Things that have happened since the last book ended.

1. Claire's pregnant.

2. I bet I got you guys with that one. But no, we're still dating.

3. Fred and I made up a master plan for his final year.

4. (since #1 was a joke) Vic and I write all the time, and Dom and I talk alot.

**James Potter**

_Louis just scared the gilly weed out of me._

Things that have happened since the last book ended.

1. Allie and I haven't broken up in a whole week. It's a record.

2. I've actually been passing in Transfiguration. Surprise, surprise.

3. It's true, Lucy and I talk.

**Rose Weasley**

Things that have happened since the last book.

1. I slapped Scorpius in the face when he was being a pervert. You bet your arses I don't fancy him anymore.

2. I saw Dad kill a spider. He swears it was a once in a lifetime thing.

3. I actually made a 'T' on a paper in Ancient Runes. Mum will kill me if she knows this.

**Albus Potter**

Things that have happened since the last book.

1. I've had three girlfriends. This nerd's got game.

2. I snuck into the Headmaster's office to talk to both Dumbledore and Snape's portraits. It was a learning experience I must say.

3. I've mailed Molly as well as Victoire a few times.

**Hugo Weasley**

Things that have happened since the last book.

1. Dominique chose me for the team.

2. I too saw Dad kill a spider. Bloody amazing.

3. Set 8 dungbombs, 4 sets of Weasley's Double Trouble fireworks, and let two goats free in the school. I believe I hear a round of 'Weasley is our King' coming up?

**Lily Potter**

Things that have happened since the last book.

1. I broke my arm trying to hurry up and jump onto a moving staircase. Thankfully I didn't fall, but I landed on my arm. Regrowing bones is a pain in the arse.

2. I have obtained the Marauder's Map. POTTER IS YOUR QUEEN.

3. I helped Grandad Weasley work a toaster.

Lily laughed as she set the book aside and crawled into her bed. If she thought the first book was fun, she was in for it with the second book.

* * *

Yay! I brought it back! It took me awhile to do the first chapter, seeing as I kept on getting good ideas for just Teddy/Victoire fics. That and I've been running around like crazy at home trying to get things situated. One of my teachers didn't add my grades up right and said that I failed, so I'm still trying to figure that one. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this one as good as the last one, I have some pretty good ideas ahead. Expect another chapter either tomorrow or the day after.

Happy reading (:


	2. Muggles

Teddy rubbed his eyes and drug his feet as he made his way into the kitchen. Waking up at 8 on a Sunday was entirely too early for his liking. Upon walking into the tiny kitchen, he spotted a slim, short figure in what appeared to be one of his t shirts and pair of his boxers. That thief.

"Where have I seen those clothes before?" He asked, kissing her head and opening the cabinet.

"These old things? I've had these for years." She said, looking through another cabinet.

"Oh well isn't that nice." Victoire smiled and he shut the cabinet and jumped up on the counter for a seat. "I don't understand why we have to be at your parent's house at 9."

Shutting the cabinet, she looked at him. "I already told you. Maman wants to discuss wedding things. And if you plan on taking a shower before we get over there, I'd make it quick."

"It's only 8:04. We don't have to leave for another hour."

An evil grin appeared on her face. "Yes, love, but theres something on the table for you."

Teddy craned his neck and peared into the super tiny dining room. There on the table sat the WPL Book. How sneaky.

Giving into Victoire's pleads to do it early so she could have it after him, he had made his way into a chair with a quill and ink and opened the book.

'Yay! I'm glad we all came back. It's good to hear that all of you are doing well and most of us are keeping in touch with the others. I also think that Cupid must've been floating around Hogwarts somewhere, seeing as Albus is the 'nerd with game' and Dominique has a love intrest. Not to forget Molly and her boyfriend. As to you Roxy, you don't need him. But I wrote that in a letter to you. So anyway, now that you all are back at Hogwarts, you're around magic 24/7. While some of you are at home, you're around a few Muggle contraptions. Thats why this entry we'll be writing around the wonderful and interesting world of Muggles. You'll be writing down your favorite Muggle invention, favorite Muggle person, and a rumor you've heard about Muggles. I would write more, but Teddy just bit me. Happy writing.'

**Teddy Lupin**

I didn't even bite her that hard.

Favorite Muggle invention- I think I'm going to say the radio. It's bloody amazing.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Hermione's the only one I know, so it's going to be her.

Rumor about Muggles- When I first got to Hogwarts I heard a rumor they slept with the lights on and they also slept upside down. This was proven false when I asked Hermione.

**Victoire Weasley**

We'll discuss this bite outside the book, mister.

Favorite Muggle invention- Aunt Hermione once gave me a 'curling iron' for my birthday. You're supposed to plug it into these 'sockets' and it heats up, but she put a charm on it to where I just push a button on it. I wish there were plugs in my flat so I could use it the right way.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Aunt Hermione, the woman is a genius.

Rumor about Muggles- I once heard that they only wore red clothes. I don't know who started the rumor, but I think they should've been more creative with it seeing as just about nobody believed it.

**Molly Weasley**

Favorite Muggle invention- One of my muggle-born friends, Caysie, had me over her house one time and she has this thing called a 'computer'. Bloody amazing.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Caysie and Aunt Hermione, both brilliant.

Rumor about Muggles- I was told once that they didn't have hearts. I think I was about 6 when I heard it so it sort of scared me, but now I find it halarious.

**Dom Weasley**

I can't believe Victoire just called Teddy 'mister'.

Favorite Muggle invention- Radios! Teddy's right, they're amazing.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Aunt Hermione of course.

Rumor about Muggles- They sometimes ate young children. I'm not even kidding but for some reason I find this funny.

**Fred Weasley**

Favorite Muggle invention- Air horns. I got ahold of one back in 4th year and I haven't been the same since.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Gabrielle O'Fayell, have you seen that girl? Not to mention Aunt Hermione.

Rumor about Muggles- They have portable fellytones. I'm not sure if this is true or not.

**Roxy Weasley**

Favorite Muggle invention- I've used Katie DeGrindo's 'hair straightener' before. Like Victoire's curling iron, it was charmed so it wouldn't have to be plugged in, but they're pretty amazing.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Katie DeGrindo, she always helps me in Charms. And of course Aunt Hermione because she's the most amazing person on the earth.

Rumor about Muggles- The portable fellytone one. I always wonder if it's true.

**Lucy Weasley**

Favorite Muggle invention- The 'computer' is amazing.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Aunt Hermione, like everybody else has said. She's so bloody smart.

Rumor about Muggles- That they all wear yellow socks to try to confuse bees. I literally rolled on the ground laughing so hard at this one.

**Louis Weasley**

Favorite Muggle invention- The airplane, although I have no bloody idea how it stays up.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Claire. I bet alot of you didn't know she was muggle-born.

Rumor about Muggles- They don't ever sleep. Claire laughed at me when I told her this.

**James Potter**

Oh Merlin, Teddy. I hope you don't let Victoire call you 'mister'. How old are you, 10?

Favorite Muggle invention- The toaster. We have one back at home and that thing works wonders.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Grandmum on Dad's side. I didn't know her, but I've heard stories about her. Also Aunt Hermione.

Rumor about Muggles- I've heard alot, but I think the child eating one has to be the funniest bloody one I've ever heard.

**Rose Weasley**

Favorite Muggle invention- The TV and the computer. Both are amazing. We have a TV at home, but we don't have a computer. Mum's afraid of what Daddy will do with it.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Did any of you really expect me to write anybody other than Mum?

Rumor about Muggles- That they're all stingy and mean. Not true at all.

**Al Potter**

Favorite Muggle invention- The telephone. Yes guys, it's a telephone not a fellytone.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Aunt Hermione, even if she burns the food when she cooks.

Rumor about Muggles- They eat children. That's priceless.

**Hugo Weasley**

Favorite Muggle invention- The microwave. It's easy eating.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Mum of course.

Rumor about Muggles- I died when I heard this, but I heard that if they eat too much cheese, they'll turn blue and explode. I think I heard Scorpius saying it-figures.

**Lily Potter**

Favorite Muggle invention- The airplane, microwave, computer, tv and the car. I have alot of favorites.

Favorite Muggle or muggle-born- Aunt Hermione and Einstein.

Rumor about Muggles- They have portable phones. It's true, I've seen a few while in London.

* * *

Finally got all the document stuff figured out. What exactly is going on with the Marauder's Map? And who is Dom's ultra secret man-friend? Wait and seee!

Also, thanks for the reviews.

-Kayla :D


	3. Names

"Hurry up and do it so I can!" Victoire said, following Teddy into their bedroom.

"I don't see why it has to go to me first. You're the one that writes the directions, why don't you just do it first?" He complained, grabbing a quill and ink when he made it into the bedroom.

Hands on her hips, she spoke. "Because you're oldest. We can't go out of line, Teddy, that would just be wrong." He rolled his eyes and grabbed the book, then made a move to sit on the bed. "No! You can't write on the bed, Teddy. What if you spill some of the ink?"

His hair turned a light red, showing aggravation. "Victoire, love, you're driving me mad."

Grabbing his things once more, he got off the bed and sat down at the desk. It wasn't long before he felt eyes on the back of his head and smelt honey shampoo.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around.

"I love you." The girl said, smiling as she did so.

Thats when his hair turned pink. "I love you too."

After some kisses and some more mushy gushy sayings that would make Dom and Louis puke, Teddy finally got around to reading the book and it's instructions.

'Well done on the last entry, guys. I can't beileve some of those Muggle entries. I also noticed that all of us I believe put Aunt Hermione down as our favorite. I told you all she was amazing. Anyway, I think this entry will probably be the funniest and most interesting. We'll all be doing our names. For instance, V is for..so on and so forth. Do all of your names, first middle and last. Happy writing, cousins, brother, sister and fiance. (:'

Teddy Lupin

**T **is for trouble, because you know I never cause any. Wink, wink.

**E** is for energetic.

**D** is for determined.

**D** is for doofus, because I'm not always there.

**Y** is for yelling? Because I don't do it alot..?

-

**R** is for remembering everything. I have an amazing memory.

**E** is for enlightening, because I'm going to be selfish on that one and say I can light up anybody's day.

**M** is for Metamorphmagus, and I don't need to tell you why.

**U** is for unusually odd.

**S** is for seriously Bily Lily, how'd you get it?

-

**L** is for loveable, who doesn't like me? Once again, I'm going to be selfish.

**U** is for unbelieveably good at Quidditch.

**P** is for polite, which I actually am, thanks.

**I** is for in love with Victoire. Aww, mushy gushy.

**N** is for nearly insane.

Victoire Weasley

Teddy you're starting to sound like that guy that Daddy makes fun of, Gilderoy Lockhart.

**V** is for vicious, which Teddy just called me.

**I** is for intelligent.

**C** is for cunning.

**T** is for Teddy, imagine why.

**O** is for obsessed with winning, it's a bad habit.

**I** is for in love with Teddy, awww.

**R** is for ridiculously short.

**E** is for engaged.

-

**I** is for incredibly annoying, which the letter I is because it keeps on showing up.

**S** is for sly. I get around things easy.

**A** is for always laughing.

**B** is for bossy.

**E** is for entertaining.

**L** is for loves everybody, yay!

**L** is for lazy when I want to be.

**E** is for extremely annoying letters showing up alot.

-

**W** is for witch, don't need to explain that one.

**E** is for enormous brain. I just laughed really hard at that.

**A** is for abnormal.

**S** is for sassy.

**L** is for lounging around the flat like I've been doing all day.

**E** is for exceeding the limit on the letter 'e'.

**Y** is for yellow, the color of the diamond on my engagement ring.

Molly Weasley

**M** is for mud, which my office was covered in this morning.

**O** is for over-working myself lately.

**L** is for love, which I hope is what I'm feeling.

**L** is for laughing.

**Y** is for yams, my favorite vegetable actually.

-

**A** is for animals. If I could manage it I'd have about 9 cats and dogs.

**N** is for names. I don't like my middle one.

**N** is for nothing can make me like it, either.

-

**W** is for winning the award for 'Tidiest Office' last week.

**E** is for energy is slowly starting to drain from me at this moment.

**A** is for acting happy like I did last year. I no longer have to do that.

**S** is for Slytherin. I still think I should've been in there.

**L** is for looking for something to eat in this bloody house.

**E** is for exceptionally forgetful.

**Y** is for yawning, which I'm doing way too much. Yay for sleep after this!

Dom Weasley

**D** is for defending myself. I'm quite good at it.

**O** is for obsessed with Quidditch.

**M** is for my lunch I almost threw up when I read the mushy gushy stuff.

**I **is for incognito about my mystery man.

**N** is for not wanting anybody to ruin it.

**I** is for indecisive about just about everything.

**Q** is for quills? That was hard.

**U** is for ugly clothes Maman sends me but I don't wear.

**E** is for excited about the game tomorrow.

-

**G** is for getting out of school this year.

**I** is for itching to find out what exactly got into Albus lately, him and all his girlfriends.

**S** is for secretive.

**E** is for empty brain from studying.

**L** is for lacking freckles

**E** is for enough of the 'e's.

-

**W** is for wonderful at everything. Joking, joking.

**E** is for ENOUGH I SAID.

**A** is for ambitious.

**S** is for smiling.

**L** is for laughter.

**E** is for extremely annoying letters such as 'e'.

**Y** is for young.

Fred Weasley

**F** is for free-minded.

**R** is for really dreading exams this year.

**E** is for eating alot.

**D** is for dung bombs.

-

**L** is for living for pranks.

**E** is for excited about new products.

**O** is for obviously a genius. I had to throw that in.

-

**W** is for wizard, duh.

**E **is for enthusiastic.

**A** is for ambushing Lily's plans to keep the map.

**S** is for shoving my fist into Neal's face.

**L** is for loser, which I could care less if I am one.

**E** is for expecting to be brilliant.

**Y** is for yelling when something blows up in my face. Literally.

Roxy Weasley

**R** is for responsible for my actions.

**O** is for optimistic.

**X** is for..I have no clue. X is hard!

**A** is for animal lover.

**N** is for Neal is stupid and I don't need him.

**N** is for not caring what people think about me.

**E** is for encouraged to do what I want.

-

**L** is for laughing at everything, even when it's not meant to be funny.

**E** is for encouraging others.

**O** is for obsessive with reading all magazines and papers.

**N** is for never lending my heart out again.

**A** is for almost having the same middle name as Fred.

-

**W** is for witchcraft. I wonder why.

**E** is for expelliarmus. It's extremely helpful.

**A** is for annoying noise that keeps going in this room.

**S** is for sibling, Fred. My other half.

**L** is for losing my purple socks this morning.

**E** is for expecting to be something.

**Y** is for yawning while finishing this.

Lucy Weasley

**L** is for listening to Professor Binn's ramble on for a total of 45 minutes so far.

**U** is for understanding myself as well as others.

**C** is for caring.

**Y** is for yellow, my new favorite color.

-

**M** is for missing a bunch of notes at the moment.

**A** is for attention is shortening.

**R** is for really wishing she was anywhere but here.

**I** is for intelligent.

**E** is for excited for this bloody class to end.

-

**W** is for witty.

**E** is for eighteen minutes left!

**A** is for arithmancy, my favorite class.

**S** is for smiling.

**L** is for laughing at James' letter.

**E** is for earrings. (favorites are the pearls Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill got me).

**Y** is for yay! Cause this class is over.

Louis Weasley

**L** is for laughing at myself as well as others.

**O** is for observative. I notice everything.

**U** is for utterly Weasley, 100 percent.

**I** is for In on every prank that goes on in this school.

**S** if for stealthy work.

-

**A** is for athletic. Thank Merlin for Quidditch.

**R** is for rambling on. I tend to talk alot if you get me going.

**T** is for trouble. It always seems to find me.

**H** is for humor. I have a good sense of it.

**U** is for unusual sense of humor.

**R** is for really thinking HOW Lily got the map.

-

**W** is for wanting a Chocolate Frog.

**E** is for entertaining people.

**A** is for amazingly good looking. I just sounded like Teddy saying that.

**S** is for snogging because I'm a prat.

**L **is for lounging my head in Claire's lap.

**E** is for essential in your life. Wow, I'm getting carried away here.

**Y** is for yellow Puking Pastilles. They're the worst.

James Potter

**J** is for jokes.

**A** is for Allie.

**M** is for making myself look like an insufferable prat.

**E** is for 'E' on my Charms test. Indeed I am exceeding.

**S** is for samples of new Weasley products that landed me in detention last week.

-

**S** is for 'siriusly', which I've been writing on my papers.

**I** is for immaturity.

**R** is for rebellion. No explination.

**I **is for I will get the Marauder's Map if it kills me.

**U** is for unreasonable. You all knew that.

**S** is for sloppy.

-

**P** is for proud of who I am and what family I'm in.

**O** is for obnoxious.

**T** is for tolerant for only a short time.

**T** is for teasing everybody.

**E** is for extravagant brain. I made myself laugh.

**R** is for rowdy when excited.

Rose Weasley

**R** is for reading. I can't help but love it.

**O** is for outspoken. I don't care telling people what I think.

**S** is for short tempered, very.

**E** is for easily excited.

-

**E** is for educated.

**L** is for listening to people. I'm good at it.

**I** is for insight. I pretty much have a view on anything and everything.

**Z** is for zany? I have no clue.

**A** is for annoying Scorpius just threw a paper wad at me.

**B** is for being like my dad and cursing like a sailor.

**I** is for in over my head with 'i's.

**T** is for the wpl book! Ooh, I bet all of you wish you would've said that.

**H** is for having friends and family.

-

**W** is for witchcraft and wizardry. I'm good at this.

**E** is for excited for Christmas Break.

**A** is for ambitious about what I want.

**S **is for socks. Nobody can have enough socks.

**L** is for life. I guess nobody understands it, including me.

**E** is for enough 'e's.

**Y** is for yellow, my favorite color. Yes Lucy, it is the best color.

Albus Potter

**A** is for annoyed easliy.

**L **is for loser, which I'm no longer viewed as.

**B** is for bacon. Who gets fed up with bacon?

**U** is for uneasy on some things.

**S** is for still wondering how Lily got the Marauder's Map.

-

**S** is for smart.

**E** is for embracing the fact that nerd's have game.

**V** is for vivacious. Actually no, but I couldn't find another word.

**E **is for eyes. Mine are the only green ones besides Dad.

**R** is for really looking forward to Hogsmeade.

**U** is for unusual.

**S** is for sexy. Oh Merlin I'm kidding, James dared me.

-

**P** is for pratically drowning in homework.

**O** is for open-minded.

**T** is for tolerant.

**T** is for trust issues. I can only really trust people close to me.

**E** is for easy to make annoyed.

**R** is for really just noticed how many 'e's there are in everybody's names.

Hugo Weasley

**H** is for humor.

**U** is for unusually sneaky.

**G** is for going to steal the Marauder's Map.

**O** is for oh yes Lily, I will get it.

-

**M** is for making everybody think I'm innocent.

**I** is for innocent, as seen above.

**C** is for cracking jokes.

**H** is for Hugo. First one to do that!

**A** is for amusing myself.

**E** is for extracting myself from class using a helpful candy. I wonder what it could've been..

**L **is for laughing almost all of the time.

-

**W** is for wingardium leviosa, which I'm still not really good at.

**E** is for entertaining people as well as myself.

**A** is for angry if pushed.

**S** is for Scorpius and how I want to turn him into a ferret.

**L** is for likelyhood that I will.

**E** is for enough 'e's already, damn them.

**Y** is for yelling at people when I'm angry.

Lily Potter

**L** is for laughing at all of you who think you'll get the map.

**I **is for I'm not telling.

**L** is for lazy sometimes.

**Y** is for young.

-

**L** is for lounging around the common room while doing this.

**U** is for unusually good at Charms.

**N** is for nervous easily.

**A** is for angry when people push me around.

-

**P** is for positively good at keeping secrets.

**O** is for over-observant. Some things I see I'd rather not.

**T** is for telling people off when I have to.

**T** is for trecle tart, my favorite.

**E** is for enthusiastic about watching people on the map.

**R** is for rolling in giggles that you all don't know how I got it.

* * *

Yay another chapter! This one took me awhile, but I've finally gotten it up. I like this one alot, although I had to think up middle names for alot of the kids. I think I did good on Victoire, Fred, Roxy, Lucy, and Louis. I couldn't think of what to put for either Rose or Hugo so I went with pretty ordinary ones. I'd like to think that Harry and Ginny didn't name their kids after Ron or Hermione because they see them all the time, and same goes for Ron and Hermione naming their kids. Also, Rose Ginerva Weasley didn't sound all that good.

Happy reading ! (:


	4. Afraid

* * *

Somethig hit him in the leg, waking him up. Today was his day off from Quidditch practice, who in the bloody hell was waking him up? He heard a soft giggle as he was hit in the leg again. Victoire, _of course_. That witch.

"Why is it," Teddy started, sitting up in bed. "that everytime I have a day off, you seem to wake me up early?" He pushed his hair out of his face and saw Victoire flash him a smile.

"But you have things to do, love."

A book landed in his lap. Looking at it, he groaned. "Vic, love, darling, beautiful human being that you are, why the bloody hell would you wake me up at this time?"

Her blue eyes rolled in her head as she blushed at the names. "I just told you. You have something to fill out."

Giving in, Teddy grabbed a quill and ink, moved to the desk and set to work.

'Ooh, the last entry was one of my favorites I think. Alot of you had some very funny ones, but I think Al's 'B is for bacon' was my favorite. I'm going to agree with him and say that bacon has to be one of the best foods that there is. So as most of you know, Halloween is next Saturday. I figure by the time this entry gets done and sent out to everybody, Halloween will probably be over with. So this entry we'll be doing a couple of things. Naming two things that we're afraid of, what our boggarts are, and one thing that we've dressed up as for Halloween. And I promise, next week we'll be getting some answers out of people. Such as who Dominique is exactly cuddling up with and how the bloody hell Lily got the Marauder's Map. Happy Halloween everybody!'

**Teddy Lupin**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. Dying before I get the chance to live life to the fullest.

2. Banshees. Scarier than all things scary.

My Boggart

- I think this was told during a part in the old book, but it's me looking normal. I love being different.

A Costume I've Had

- I dressed up as Victoire last year. Only I transformed into her, and Bill thought I was her. He hugged me and I thought I was going to die of being afraid.

--

**Victoire Weasley**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. The dark. I either always have my wand with me in the dark, or I have Teddy with me. Or both.

2. Maman when she's mad. You better run for the hills.

My Boggart

-Teddy with another girl. It's horrible to see, I hate boggarts.

A Costume I've Had

- I went as Teddy last year. I ended up having to wear a blue wig and plaid, and neither really suited me well.

--

**Molly Weasley**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. Losing love.

2. Somebody close to me dying.

My Boggart

- Last time I checked(which was about a year ago), it was my dad yelling at me. I think it'll be something different next time I encounter one. It'll probably either be Lucy treating me like crap or Chris leaving me for somebody else.

A Costume I've Had

- I was a cow when I was 7, I'll never forget it. Grandmum was watching me during the afternoon, and I went around The Burrow all day moo'ing.

--

**Dominique Weasley**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. Dad when he's mad. He yells loud and he has the Weasley temper.

2. Ghouls. I know they're not really all that scary, but the one at The Burrow is really creepy.

My Boggart

-All of my friends and family laughing in my face. I'm afraid of rejection.

A Costume I've Had

-Uncle Charlie was in during Halloween when I was about 8 I think and I dressed up as a dragon as an honor to him. It all worked out well untill I got ahold of his wand and lit our sofa on fire.

--

**Fred Weasley**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. Getting really sick and dying. I want to die peacefully.

2. The Whomping Willow. Have you seen that thing? It's bloody crazy.

My Boggart

-Mum, Dad and Roxy all dead.

A Costume I've Had

-I was a giant banana last year, I know some of you remember. That Hogwarts Halloween party was _amazing_.

--

**Roxy Weasley**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. Snakes. I get chill bumps just thinking about them.

2. Dying alone.

My Boggart

-The same as Fred, my family dead.

A Costume I've Had

- I was a 'Pretty Princess' when I was 6. Fred ended up stepping on the back of my dress and tearing it. I think I cried for about a week after.

--

**Lucy Weasley**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. Messing up and not being able to fix it.

2. I'm with Teddy on this one, banshees.

My Boggart

-All the members of my family with ear muffs on. This sounds insanely stupid, I know, but it's not. It means that I'm afriad of saying or doing something to my family that would cause them to ignore me for the rest of my life.

A Costume I've Had

- I went as a boy when I was 10. I was outside for most of the night and I ended up getting really sick. It sucked.

--

**Louis Weasley**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. Failure, not making myself into something.

2. Mum and Dad when they're mad. Oh Merlin.

My Boggart

- Last year it was Mum yelling. I think it might have something to do with Claire if I was to confront one now.

A Costume I've Had

- I hate telling people this because it's so embarrassing, but it's halarious in the same. I was 7 years olf and Mum decided that I needed to be dressed up as a pumpkin for Halloween. She shoved me into this hideous costume that made me look like I weighed about 800 pounds and I had to roll around the house in it all day. I remember Dominique and Victoire kicking me back and forth at one point.

--

**James Potter**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. Hurting somebody so bad that they won't talk to me.

2. Grandmum. She's both bloody insane and brilliant.

My Boggart

- All of my family and friends with their backs towards me, not talking to me.

A Costume I've Had

- I went as Uncle Ron one year. I think I was 10, it was halarious.

--

**Rose Weasley**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. Spiders. Don't even get me started.

2. Dying early in life and not getting to live alot.

My Boggart 

- Me homeless. It means I fear not making myself into something.

A Costume I've Had

-Mum dressed me up as a Muggle doctor one time. Daddy came home and had no bloody idea what I was supposed to be.

--

**Albus Potter**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. The dark. Call me a wimp, you don't know whats out there.

2. Public speaking. I hate being called upon in class and everything.

My Boggart

- Mum and Dad talking to eachother and not noticing I'm there. It means I'm afraid that they won't love me.

A Costume I've Had

- I went as Dad when I was 5. It didn't take much dressing up besides the fake glasses.

--

**Hugo Weasley**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. Spiders. Merlin, what the world would be without them.

2. Girls yelling. I never seem to understand any of them.

My Boggart

- A giant spider. Dad's is the same.

A Costume I've Had

- I was a mummy when I was 8. Rosie wrapped me up about 4,000 times in loo paper. Dad had to cut me out of it.

--

**Lily Potter**

Two Things I'm Afraid Of

1. Dad yelling at me. It doesn't happen often, but when it does it scares me.

2. Snakes. They're so damn scary.

My Boggart

- A gigantic, bigger-than-Hagrid sized snake.

A Costume I've Had

- I went as a cupcake one year. Uncle Ron said it was the best bloody costume he'd ever seen.

* * *

Woop, I got this done in two days! Two nights, actually. I really like this one, but the costumes proved harder to think of than I thought. I almost put down 'witch' for one or two girls, but then I remembered that they are witches lol. Also, Louis' costume was definetly my favorite. I always seem to write him in as having really funny things happen to him.

Happy reading!(:


	5. Discover

This time it was different. Instead of the girl bugging the boy, the boy was bugging the girl. He was itching for information.

"Are you done with it yet? I really want to know how Lily got ahold of the Map." Teddy said, following Victoire around their flat.

She smiled. "You only want to know how she got it because she sneaked it right under your cute nose."

He smiled at the compliment, but didn't loose focus. "Are you done with it or not? You're avoiding the question here, love."

"Oh aren't you demanding?" Victoire said. Teddy rolled his eyes and she smiled. "It's been on the counter in the kitchen for two days."

His hair went into a mixture of colors. Dark red, light red, maroon and orange. "And you're just now telling me? Victoire!"

After speeding into the kitchen, he came across the book he was looking for.

'Oh yes, it's the week. The week that we're finally going to discover who exactly Dominique has been cuddling up with and how the bloody hell Lily got the Marauder's Map without anybody knowing. The last entry was good, and I had alot of laughs out of it. I'm glad nobodys fighting this time around, it takes a ton of weight off my shoulders. I also hope that all of you had a very good Halloween and didn't eat too many sweets or didn't swallow any of Uncle George's treats. But anyway, heres what we'll be doing this week. We'll all be writing down our most prized possession and how we obtained it and the person we care most about at this point in our lives and how we met them. Trust me, this will solve every question I think we're having at the time. Happy writing.'

**Teddy Lupin**

Posession- I think I'm going to say two things for this, it sounds appropriate. The first would have to be my dad's guitar. Gran said that he used to play it for my mum while she was pregnant with me and he'd sing to her stomach. Of course, after he died it went to me. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I have a really strong connection with it. The second is my Weird Sisters t-shirt. It used to be my mum's and it got handed down the line to me. Again, I feel a really strong connection with it.

Person- Oh, I don't know. Maybe Victoire? Sure, why not. I think we all know the storry on how Teddy and Victoire met. My Godfatherher Uncle. And the rest was history.

--

**Victoire Weasley**

Posession- As Teddy did, I have two things. Both my engagement ring and my stuffed dragon. The engagement ring is pretty self explanitory. I obtained it from Teddy of course. The stuffed dragon I got from Maman and Daddy when I was about 4 I think. The thing has so many burns, tears, holes and other stuff in it, but I don't have the heart to get rid of it. It reminds me of my childhood so much.

Person- I think I'm going to have to go with Teddy. Just because he's sitting next to me, not because I love him or anything. Wink, wink. You all know how we met.

--

**Molly Weasley**

Posession- Mum's pearl necklace she wore at her and Dad's wedding. I wasn't there of course, but everytime I wear it, it reminds me that I'm their daughter and they love me even if they don't show it. It almost warms me up when I wear it.

Person- Chris, of course. I didn't really know him in school all that well, so I don't have a fairytale meeting like Teddy and Victorie do. We actually met at work, both of our offices we're raining and we happened to be in the lift at the same time. He made some stupid, horribly corny joke about it and I ended up not breathing because I laughed so hard. He made me realize that even if things are raining down on you, theres always the chance to laugh.

--

**Dominique Weasley**

YOU'RE SO DAMN SNEAKY, VICTOIRE.

Posession- A picture of Maman and Daddy at their wedding. I carry it around with me almost everywhere I go, it makes me feel safe. Like their with me everywhere I go.

Person- You all are probably going to find out soon anyway. His name is Logan Umbridge. And please, I'm serious, don't jump to conclusions. I know we've all heard stories from Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina about his aunt, but he's nothing like her. He doesn't care if anybody is half blood, muggle born, half breed or anything. He's a really nice guy and nothing like his banshee of an aunt. We met after a Quidditch match actually. Gryffindor had booked the field, but Ravenclaw (his house) said they had booked it. We played a sudden death match real quick and Gryffindor ended up winning. He told me I was 'bloody amazing' and that was that.

--

**Fred Weasley**

I would've never suspected Logan. He's pretty chill if I do say so myself. Can play some bloody Quidditch.

Posession- Every WWW product that I've obtained that isn't allowed to be realeased to the public. I find it an honor and I'm happy that I'm able to see those bloody things. Some will take your face off, but it's worth storing them under my bed anyway.

Person- Roxy, I reckon. She's my twin, so I've known her for my whole life.

--

**Roxy Weasley**

Yes indeed, it's Logan Umbridge. Now all of you know and it doesn't make me feel important anymore.

Posession- This funny picture of Mum and Dad when Mum was pregnant. She looks like she's ready to kill Dad, and he's bringing her a cup of tea. Supposedly the story behind it was that he had compared her stomach to a 'whale' and she didn't take it lightly. They laugh all the time about it now though. The photo serves me kind of like Dominique's serves her. I look at it when I get sort of lonely, and it makes me feel like maybe, just maybe, they're thinking about me while I'm thinking about them.

Person- Fred of course. He's my twin, we know eachother like the back of our hands. And of course, I've known him since I was born.

--

**Lucy Weasley**

Ooh, Logan Umbridge. You've got yourself quite the snag there, Dominique.

Posession- This is going to sound horribly weird, but it's and old hat of Dad's. He said he only wore it once or twice, and I obtained it when I was 10. Mum said that he wore it on their honeymoon, and it makes me think about them.

Person- Even though she didn't say me, Molly. We've gotten alot closer, and I don't think I could be any happier about that. I've known her since I was born, duh.

--

**Louis Weasley**

Posession- Lucy's has nothing about weirdness on mine. Mine's a sticker that Dad gave me when I was 11. I had just found out what a 'veela' was and that I have some of the blood in my veins. I was a little worried at first, thinking that I was going to have to start being really stuck up and my hair was going to turn blonde. I told Dad about it and he laughed and told me I had nothing to worry about. The next day he gave me the sticker that reads 'Why yes, I am both a male and a Veela. Laugh all you want, my fire-ball throwing Mum will take care of you'. It reminds me of him when I see it and Mum because I know she'd flip if she saw it.

Person- Claire. We met early last year, and we were friends first. I think she fancied me before I knew what was going on, but she didn't say anything to me. We wrote back and forth during last summer and hung out a few times and then out of nowhere it seemed, we snogged. It started it all.

--

**James Potter**

Posession- Well it would be the Marauder's Map, but Lily has it. So it's going to be the first letter that I got from Mum and Dad while I was at Hogwarts. I had written them and told them that I was scared and that I wanted to go home. Yes me, James Sirius Potter scared. They wrote me back and told me that a true Gryffindor wouldn't be scared and wouldn't want to back down. They also told me that no son of a Potter and a Weasley was going to go home after one day at Hogwarts. It made me feel a million times better about everything. It reminds me of them both everytime I read it, which happens alot because I read it every time I feel like giving up on something.

Person- Allie. We met during first year in Charms when I called her a brat and she called me an 'arrogant arse'. We didn't start dating untill late 3rd year, butI think it was love at first insult.

--

**Rose Weasley**

Posession- A locket that Mum gave me. It has a picture of Mum and Daddy together in it, laughing and carrying on. I wear it everyday as a reminder of what I have to look forward to when I get home from school every year- their smiling and laughing faces.

Person- Daddy. I met him when I was born, obviously. I honestly don't know what I would do without him.

--

**Albus Potter**

Posession- Does appearance count? Oh well, it does for me. My eyes remind me of my dad, and my freckles remind me of every single bloody Weasley. It's true, sometimes when I look at myself I think of you guys. I got the green eyes from my dad and the freckles from Mum, who's a true Weasley.

Person- At the moment? Allegra Pasio. We met in DADA last week, and I believe I'm going to have a new snog here soon.

--

**Hugo Weasley**

Posession- Dad's old Chudley Cannon's poster. Mum made him pack it up and put it in a box up in the attic when they first moved into the house. When Mum and Dad realized that I loved the Cannons like Dad does, Dad passed it down to me. Sadly, I can't carry it everywhere with me so it stays put on my wall at home.

Person- Uncle George. He always makes everybody laugh no matter what. I happened to meet him when I was born.

--

**Lily Potter**

Dom is right, you're sneaky Victoire.

Posession- You guessed it, the Marauder's Map. So I bet you're all wondering how the hell I got it, so I'm going to tell you. Sit back kiddies, it's an interesting story. So, right before we all left for school, I happened to be informed that Teddy and Victoire were moving in together. Teddy had invited Daddy, Mum, James, Albus and I over to his Gran's to help him back some of his things up and move them down into his Gran's living room. While everybody else was upstairs, I happened to notice something tannish, in parchment form sitting on Teddy's side table. I noticed immedietly what it was, and decided that since neither himself or Victoire were no longer at Hogwarts, Teddy wouldn't be needing the Marauder's Map. I jacked it right then and there, and I must say, I was pretty damn stealthy about it. Nobody even noticed it was missing up untill a month ago when I mentioned it here that I had it. Luckily, I had seen Teddy show off to James, Fred, Louis and Hugo how to work it, so I knew how to also. Thanks for showing off, Teddy!

Person- Daddy. It's probably because I'm the youngest, but he always protects me from either James' remarks or anything else that might hurt me.

* * *

Oh, aren't I just sneaky like Lily. I loved writing this chapter, and I originally wasn't going to finish it for another two nights but I got so into it I ended up finishing it right away. So how surprised are all of you at the name 'Umbridge' showing up here? I'm thinking that Logan is Dolores' neice, not her son. I really liked Rose's favorite posession along with Louis'. I can't help but write halarious and odd things for him, it fits him good I think.

Happy reading and thanks for the reviews and favorites I've been getting for this story as well as others! :)


	6. Thanksgiving

Skidding from his speed and the snow on his shoes, he ran into the side table in the living room. Hurrying to pick it up, he noticed the object of his attention sitting on the dining table. Teddy quickly kicked off his shoes and plopped into a seat at the table. He needed to know how she got the map. He just had to know.

"I don't exactly know what to say to either Lily or Dominique at this current time. Dominique, I'm actually really happy for you. Who bloody cares if he's an Umbridge, it only matters if he's a nice bloke or not. And if I find out he's doing anything that he's not supposed to be going (such as macking on you in corridors, ect.), I'll have to hex him, thanks. Lily, you're bloody brilliant. I don't think theres a word to describe you at this time. Anyway, I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving, and seeing as this takes about two weeks to get between all of us, we'll probably have one more entry after this and then you'll all be home for Christmas break. After that, it probably won't pick up again untill late January, seeing as I have a huge exam to take as soon as I get back from Christmas break. So after all that rambling, I'm sure you're all wondering what this entry is going to be, and I'm sure Teddy is getting aggravated that he's having to read all of this. Since Thanksgiving is rather a family affair, we'll be doing a Thanksgiving-family type of entry. We'll be writing which family members we were with this thanksgiving, what we're thankful for, and funniest moment out of all Thanksgivings. I think I already know what the funniest is going to be for most of you, and I'm sure it envolves Uncle George, mashed potatoes and Aunt Angelina."

**Teddy Lupin**

_HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO SNEAK THAT OUT OF MY ROOM? Seriously Lily, you're bloody amazing. You should definetly be an Auror. I'm not even mad at you, thats how brilliant your sneakyness was._

Family members I was with- Victoire, Gran, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Grandmum Weasley, Grandad Weasley, Fleur, Bill, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey, Molly and Charlie (yes he came in and I got to see him and most of you didn't, HA!).

Thankful for- A family that isn't really mine. I'm lucky I have Gran, but I'm even luckier that I have Gran and every bloody Weasley and Potter. That's what I'm thankful.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- Definetly the George/Angelina moment. I'll never forget the look on Angelina's face when he threw the potatoes.

**--**

**Victoire Weasley**

_Holy Merlin, Teddy. Do you think you used enough 'bloody's up there? Your Gran would be thrilled._

Family members I was with- Teddy, Daddy, Mum, Andromeda, Uncle Charlie (HA I GOT TO SEE HIM!), Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Gran and Grandad.

Thankful for- Love. And not just with Teddy, with everybody-the whole family. I'm thankful we can all get along now.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- UNCLE GEORGE AND AUNT ANGELINA. It was so unsuspected, yet highly halarious. It still stands as the funniest moment in my life. I've never laughed so hard.

**--**

**Molly Weasley**

_Wow Lily, you've got skill. And Congrats, Dom!_

Family members I was with- Everybody that they said above, but with Chris added.

Thankful for- Not having any work to take home today! Oh I'm kidding. Kind of. But seriously, I'm thankful for finally being happy. It's been awhile since I've felt this good.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- Uncle George and Aunt Angelina mashed potato fight. It was so bloody unsuspected, but so brilliant. Uncle George is amazing.

**--**

**Dominique Weasley**

_Thank you Victoire and Molly. And damn Lily, you've got skill._

Family members I was with- Logan (although he doesn't count really), Roxy, Fred, Louis, James, Rose, Albus, Hugo and Lily. Oh and of course Hagrid and Professor Longbottom.

Thankful for- Family and friends. Even if I wasn't with some of the family this year for Thanksgiving, I was thinking about them all.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- Victoire hit the bludger dead on. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. Never, ever forget it.

**--**

**Fred Weasley**

_Lily, I give you all the respect in the world. You pulled it off so damn well._

Family members I was with- Dom, Roxy, Louis, James, Rose, Albus and Lily. + Hagrid and Professor Longbottom.

Thankful for- Quidditch. Okay that and family if you all want me to get mushy.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- Dad and Mum's mashed potatoe fight. I knew that they fought earlier before we got to The Burrow, but I didn't expect anything. I was sitting there all innocently and out of nowhere I see a big thing of mashed potatoes fly by my head and smack Mum right in the face. Dad busted the hell out laughing and didn't expect to get hit by a potatoe bomb himself. Best bloody family gathering ever.

**--**

**Roxy Weasley**

_I wish I had Lily's brains._

Family members I was with- All the ones that Fred listed. I would write them down, but my hand kills from DADA notes today.

Thankful for- Family and friends, like Dom said. You don't really notice how bad you need them untill you get knocked down.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- Flying mashed potatoes. Mum still gets mad at Dad when he brings it up.

**--**

**Lucy Weasley**

_I didn't think you had the guts Lily. You amaze me._

Family members I was with- Dominique, Fred, Roxanne, Louis, James, Rose, Al, Hugo, Lily, Hagrid and Professor Longbottom.

Thankful for- Forgiveness. I wouldn't be talking to any of you if it wasn't for it.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- Could it be anything else besides Aunt Angelina and Uncle George? I didn't think so.

**--**

**Louis Weasley**

_LilyMerlin._

Family members I was with- Claire, Dom, Fred, Poxie Roxy, Lucy, James, Rose, Al, Hugo and Lily the Amazing. Not to mention H to the Agrid and Professor L-Bottom.

Thankful for- Claire? Yes. Family? Yes. Friends? Yes. Candy that will make me so hyper that I just had to write 'yes' 4 times? YES.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. Also this one Thanksgiving we went to France to be with Mum's family and it was bloody great. Victoire and Dom ended up getting into a screaming match with our french cousins (Aunt Gabrielle's brats) and they got in a fist fight. Dad had to pull Victoire off one and Mum had to pull Dominique off another. I think Vic was 10, Dom was 7 and I was like 6. Brilliant.

**--**

**James Potter**

_I have never been so proud to say that Lily is my sister. Yes you guys, we have the same genes and everything. Be jealous._

Family members I was with- Allie, Lily the Amazing, Al, Rose, Hugo, Dominique, Fred, Louis, Roxy, Lucy, Mr./Professor Longbottom, Hagrid.

Thankful for- Having to live with Lily during the summer and getting a chance to snatch the map. You bet your sweet arse I'm going to try.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- Uncle George and the flying mashed potatoes of doom.

**--**

**Rose Weasley**

_Lily Luna Potter is my new hero._

Family members I was with- Everybody that James listed for me. My hand might fall off if I have to write all those names.

Thankful for- Family, friends, chocolate frogs and being a witch. Life is alot easier with magic.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- Both Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's incident and this one time at Nana Granger and Gramp Granger's house. Daddy made a total idiot out of himself when he tried to shoot sparks out of his wand for Hugo, but he ended up catching the couch on fire. I don't think I had ever laughed so hard.

**--**

**Albus Potter**

_And don't forget, I share Lily Luna Potter genes too._

Family members I was with- All who was mentioned above. Add in all boyfriends in girlfriends in there too of family members. There was a whole table of us.

Thankful for- Allegra Pasio. Guess who has a date for the next Hogsmeade visit? Score 900 for Albus.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- Mashed potatoes, anybody?

**--**

**Hugo Weasley**

_I had to read what you wrote over 15 times, Lily. I really didn't think you had it in you._

Family members I was with- Basically 20 of Hogwarts. I think that covers it.

Thankful for- Family, friends, pranks. Not having to kill a spider in about a week.

Funniest Thanksgiving moment- The Dad catching the couch on fire story and the famous flying mashed potatoe incident.

**--**

**Lily Potter**

_Thank you all, I know I'm amazing. And to be honest, I didn't think I would be able to pull it off either. When I took it I was sure that somebody would notice that I had something in my pocket or Teddy would notice that it was missing. I was struck with luck._

Family members I was with- I'm going to name everybody, seeing as nobody was brave enough to almost have their hand cramp up. Dominque, Logan, Fred, Roxy, Louis, Claire, Lucy, James, Allie, Rose, Al, Hugo, Hagrid and Professor Longbottom. Woop!

Thankful for- Getting my hands on the Marauder's Map. Mwuahahah! That and family and friends of course.

Funniest Thanksgiving Moment- Potatoes!

* * *

So I wasn't going to write another chapter for about a week, but I got slammed with inspiration. I love the whole potato fight thing. I got the idea from my own family Thanksgivings, and how theres usually always at least one fight during Thanksgiving. Once again, Louis' story killed me. I could tottally see Victoire and Dominique kicking some ass on their Veela cousins.

Also, I've been getting really bored around my house and did three drawings. One of Victoire, one of Molly and one of Dominique. They're not amazingly good or anything, but if you care to see them, let me know.

Happy reading :)


	7. Embarrassed

A soft pair of lips skimmed his forehead and woke him. What seemed like hair then whisped across his face and made his eyes flutter open. Bright blue eyes looked into his and they appeared to be smiling. That was it, he was awake.

"Well good morning, sleepy bones." Victoire said, kissing his nose.

Teddy sat up against the headboard. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I don't have class today. I actually plan on going to Quidditch practice with you." The boy gave a loud laugh. "What?"

"You? Sit out in the stands when it's well below freezing? Not to mention it's probably snowing."

She too sat up and then looked at him. "I'll be fine. Now you better hurry and get out of bed, you have things to do."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with a little leather-bound book."

A smile played across Victoire's face. "You're so smart, love."

Like a good fiance, he listened.

"Yay, we're finally back! I know it's been over a month, but I had alot of studying to do as well as alot of exams. I enjoyed seeing all of you at Christmas, and I was sad to see you all go. I'm pretty sure we all had fun though. I can proudly say that everytime I see Grandmum Weasley's apple pie, I'll think of how mad she got when she saw Fred and Louis destroying it with forks and their mouths. I'd say that both of them were a little embarrassed when it happened, so this entry is all about embarrassing times and embarrassing things. You'll write down one time when you were embarrassed, what happens when you're embarrassed and what you're always embarrassed about. This is going to be bloody halarious."

**Teddy Lupin**

When I was embarrassed- When I went as Victoire for Halloween, and Bill hugged me. The blonde hair that I was sporting turned shockingly red and he realized who I was. I was so embarrassed it wasn't even funny.

What happens- My hair turns bright red. If the embarrassment isn't too bad, my cheeks will just go red or pink.

Always embarrassed about- I'm not embarrassed easily, so it usually has to be really good. Before Victoire and I started to date, everytime I complimented her my hair would go red. So really, she's good at making me feel that way. Her and Gran. Okay, I'm babbling.

**Victoire Weasley**

_Now that Teddy's done writing a whole bloody book._

When I was embarrassed- Oh Merlin. When Louis found Teddy and I kissing. Definetly top embarrassing moment.

What happens- I'm a total Weasley when it comes to this. My cheeks go really red and I don't look anybody in the eye.

Always embarrassed about- Teddy doesn't embarrass me, like all of you would probably think. Maman and Daddy actually embarrass me. I hate when they go on and on about how it took me untill I was 3 to get potty trained. I was lazy, alright?

**Molly Weasley**

When I was embarrassed- So Dad came to see me in my office last Thursday. No problem, right? Wrong. Chris happened to be in there with me and our lips were doing the bloody tango. Dad hurried out the door and didn't come back. He didn't look at me at dinner that night.

What happens- I babble alot, kind of like Teddy did above. That and I can feel my face get hot, meaning red cheeks.

Always embarrassed about- Usually when I can't do something that I've done before. I've ran from my office and made it to the lift down the hall before. I tried this the other day and ended up smashing my face into the grates. My face was as red as could be.

**Dominique Weasley**

When I was embarrassed- Lately, it's been when Professor Longbottom calls on me and I don't know the answer.

What happens- Weasley blush, anybody? I also laugh alot.

Always embarrassed about- I'm a independent person. I get really embarrassed when somebody asks me if I need help with something, and I say 'Oh no, I can do it' and then it turns out that I do need their help.

**Fred Weasley**

When I was embarrassed- Roxy knows this one well. I was finally talking to Rebecca Tenari last week, and Roxy comes up. She tells me that Mum sent my 'blankie'. Rebecca laughed and walked away. And NO, I don't have a blankie. It's just a blanket that I prefer to sleep with, is all.

What happens- I get really mad and really red.

Always embarrassed- When one of my jokes backfires. Like when I say a joke, and nobody laughs and some arse has to go 'that wasn't funny'. Makes me want to brake something.

**Roxy Weasley**

When I was embarrassed- When I was still dating Neal, Dad always made a big deal out of it when he would come over. We weren't even allowed to sit on the same bloody side of the table. And then Dad just had to give him 'the talk' after dinner.

What happens- I laugh non-stop. I try to pretend that I find it funny too, when most of the time I don't.

Always embarrassed- When I look stupid. Like when I trip over my own feet or mess up what I'm saying.

**Lucy Weasley**

When I was embarrassed- I spilled pumpkin juice down the front of me this morning. It was pretty bad.

What happens- I pretend nothing happened. Like when I spilled the juice, I did a quick cleaning spell so not alot of people would notice.

Always embarrassed- When Mum picks at my clothes in public. Oh Merlin, does this drive me mad. She'll pick the tiniest little peices of lint off of my sweaters or straighten out my shirts infront of all the bloody people that are there.

**Louis Weasley**

When I was embarrassed- Claire came over one day during Christmas break. During dinner Mum asked her if she would be able to provide her with grandkids.

What happens- My face looks like a bloody tomato, let's put it that way.

Always embarrassed- I'm not embarrassed easily. It has to be something good.

**James Potter**

When I was embarrassed- Mr./Professor Longbottom was on patrol and he caught Allie and I in the broom closet on the 4th floor. It was absolutley horrible.

What happens- I talk really fast and turn red.

Always embarrassed- When I'm arguing with somebody, and then realize that they're right. I hate being wrong all together.

**Rose Weasley**

When I was embarrassed- When I was home for winter break, I went to Diagon Alley with Daddy. This boy was next to me in line at Quidditch Supplies and we started talking, and then the next thing you know, Daddy's right at my side telling me not to talk to strangers. The boy was really cute too.

What happens- I get the Weasley blush and don't look at anybody for quite a time.

Always embarrassed- When Daddy gets over protective. Him and Hugo both.

**Albus Potter**

When I was embarrassed- Totally caught snogging Allegra last week in an empty classroom. I've got to work on my locations.

What happens- Unlike 99 of the family, I don't blush usually. I have to be really embarrassed to do that. I just leave the situation usually.

Always embarrassed- When I get caught doing something I'm not supposed to be doing. Sadly, this happens alot.

**Hugo Weasley**

When I was embarrassed- Danielle Persoa caught me looking at her yesturday. This is the second time this week.

What happens- I turn red. Super red, and it clashes wonderfully with my hair.

Always embarrassed- Usually around girls. It's horrible.

**Lily Potter**

When I was embarrassed- This kid ran past me in the corridor the other day, and my things went everywhere. When I say everywhere, I mean even in the giant puddle that was leaking from the bathroom. I had to carry the soddy things all the way to class.

What happens- I yell and turn red.

Always embarrassed- When people come up to me and refer to me as 'The best-player-The-Harpie's-ever-had's daughter, The-boy-who-lived-twice's daughter, James-the-pranking-god's sister, or Albus-the-nerd-who's-got-game's sister. I'm my own bloody person, I wish people would realize it.

* * *

I'm sorry this update took so long! I went on vaction to Ohio this past weekend, and I had meant to do a update last week, but I didn't get around to it. I'm really excited about the next chapter, seeing as I already have it all planned out lol. By the way, Cedar Point in Ohio is amazing. It's by far the best amusement park I've ever been to.

Hope you liked it & Happy reading (:


	8. Valentine's

Teddy walked in to an empty flat, which was surprising. Usually Victoire was home by then. But then he spotted it, the little black leather book sitting on the table. How very sneaky.

'Happy late Valentines Day! I enjoyed the last entry, and alot of your guys' entries were halarious. I've come to the conclusion that almost everytime that something embarrassing happens, it usually has to do with your parents. I believe Louis' was the funniest. What's this entry, you ask? Well let me tell you. So this past Saturday was, as I'm sure all of you know, Valentine's Day. Most of us have a significant other, so the theme this week is Valentine's Day. The best Valentine's Day, Worst Valentine's Day, and who was your Valentine this year. Have fun, kiddies.'

**Teddy Lupin**

Best Valentine's Day- I'm going to say Vic and I's first Valentine's Day together. I met up with her in Hogsmeade and we did nothing but walk around the whole time. It was obnoxiously cold, but I didn't care. I was with Victoire.

Worst Valentine's Day- This one. We had plans to go out, but it ended up snowing about 1 and a half feet. It pretty much sucked.

My Valentine- Do I really need to tell you? She's blonde and about 5'1, with blue eyes. Does this tell you anything?

**--**

**Victoire Weasley**

Best Valentine's Day- First or second Valentine's Day with Teddy. The first one was really fun, but the second one was really sweet. He bought me a dozen roses that have a charm on them so they don't die. I still have them.

Worst Valentine's Day- Are you kidding me? Definetly this one. I got ready for about an hour and half just to realize that we can't apparate.

My Valentine- Teddy, of course.

**--**

**Molly Weasley**

Best Valentine's Day- This one! Chris surprised me with flowers and took me out to eat. It was amazing. We got lucky and the snow storm just missed us.

Worst Valentine's Day- All the one's before this. This is the first one I've had somebody to share it with.

My Valentine- Chris.

**--**

**Dominique Weasley**

Best Valentine's Day- Definetly this one. Logan and I spent the whole day flying in the snow. We ended the day with some hot chocolate and snogging.

Worst Valentine's Day- Last year. Fred and James thought it would be funny to make a fake 'anonymous' letter and leave it for me in the common room. I actually believed it and was really excited about it. And then when nobody showed up like they said they would, I realized it was a joke. It actually hurt a bit, guys.

My Valentine- Logan Logan Logannn!

**--**

**Fred Weasley**

Best Valentine's Day- By far this one. Guess who finally snogged Alyssa Wood? 10 points to Gryffindor?!

Worst Valentine's Day- Reading what Dominique said above, I'm going to say last year. I didn't know it would bother you that much. Sorry.

My Valentine- I guess Alyssa counts. Yes, let's say she does just cause i'm so bloody proud about it.

**--**

**Roxy Weasley**

Best Valentine's Day- Last year, when Neal and I were still dating. At least I had somebody then.

Worst Valentine's Day- This one. I was alone. I spent the day catching up on homework and studying. Some romantic holiday, right?

My Valentine- A quill and Potion's homework.

**--**

**Lucy Weasley**

Best Valentine's Day- I haven't had one yet. I'm patiently waiting.

Worst Valentine's Day- Last year. I had so much homework to make up and I spent a whole 24 hours doing it.

My Valentine- Myself!

**--**

**Louis Weasley**

Best Valentine's Day- This one. Claire and I went for a walk around the lake, and then found a new broom closet.

Worst Valentine's Day- All the previous ones. I guess I never really realized how good it feels to have somebody.

My Valentine- Claire.

**--**

**James Potter**

Best Valentine's Day- Last year. Allie and I had this HUGE snowball fight and it ended in some snogging. It was great.

Worst Valentine's Day- I believe this one takes the cake. Allie was mad at me all day for something that I didn't do, so we didn't even go anywhere or spend any time together.

My Valentine- I guess I should put down Allie, but she ignored me. So I guess I was my own Valentine.

**--**

**Rose Weasley**

Best Valentine's Day- Like Lucy, I haven't had one yet. I'm patient though.

Worst Valentine's Day- Oh, Merlin-last year. Scorpius took it upon himself to make a card for me. It said 'Happy Valentine's Day Geek' and on the inside it had a horrible picture of me with big, poofy, bright orange hair and huge buckteeth and freckles. His art skills really suck because my hair isn't THAT poofy and it's not bright orange. Nor am I covered in freckles or have huge teeth. Prat.

My Valentine- Me, myself and I. I did get a card from Daddy though.

**--**

**Al Potter**

Best Valentine's Day- Are you kidding me? Definetly this one. Not only did I go on a date with one girl, but three. I had to time them all carefully, but I pulled it off. Thank you, thank you I know i'm amazing.

Worst Valentine's Day- I'm going to say last year. I didn't have any game back then.

My Valentine- Abby, Bonnie and Marie. Score.

**--**

**Hugo Weasley**

_Holy Merlin, Al. You're my bloody hero._

Best Valentine's Day- THIS ONE. Guess who got their first kiss? I sound like a bloody girl.

Worst Valentine's Day- I've never really had a bad one because I was never really into it up untill this year.

My Valentine- Miranda McCormac.

**--**

**Lily Potter**

_I've got to say Hugo, I'm proud of you. As for you Al, HOW COULD YOU BE DOING THOSE GIRLS LIKE THAT!? You should be ashamed._

Best Valentine's Day- I found a card with my name on it in the Common Room that said 'Rose is a Weasley, Victoire is too, but Lily they aren't as pretty as you." I have no idea who left it, but it made my day.

Worst Valentine's Day- I haven't had one. Like Hugo, this is the first one that I've ever really been interested in.

My Valentine- Nobody untill the mystery person comes forward.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long! Alot of stuff has been going on around me. This kid I knew and my brother was friends with died yesturday. I was going to type last night, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My mind's kind of been wondering lately, and I'm sorry for the wait. I'm also sorry if this chapter kind of sucks, but like I said, my mind's been doing alot of wondering.

Thanks.

-Kayla


	9. Childhood

The Lupin boy sloppily walked into the room and did a quick 'Lumos'. Honestly, he couldn't see a thing even with the light on. Somebody had had a few too many firewhiskies at the bar. Trying to find something to concentrate on, his eyes found a black book sitting on the table. This was going to be interesting.

'Some of your Valentine's Days sounded so sweet! I'm glad most of you had a good one this year. Oh and congrats on the first snog, Hugo. I'm sure your dad will give you a good pat on the back. But anyway-this entry! Last Sunday, I was at Grandmum and Grandad Weasley's house. I ended up doing the usual. You know, eating untill I almost expoded and refusing more food. And thats when Grandmum whipped out photo albums. It's sort of scary to see how fast some of us grew up. Theres a picture of Al in a nappie running around and now he's macking on all the girls. So this entry will be about our childhoods. Best childhood memory and worst childhood memory. Have fun.'

**Teddy Lupin**

Best- Victoire kissed me on the cheek when I was 6. That counts.

Worst- When Harry and Ginny told me that Ginny was pregnant with James. ha ha ha ha

**Victoire Weasley**

_Don't mind my ingnorant significant other. He was a bit wasted at the time._

Best- When Maman and Daddy brought Louis home. Dom and I used to watch him sleep all the time. I'm not sure why it's my favorite, but it always makes me smile.

Worst- I have a confession to make. I dropped Louis on his head when he was 7 months old. Sorry.

**Molly Weasley**

_I just laughed so hard at Victoire's worst. I'm sorry if that makes me a horrible person._

Best- Mum and Dad used to take Lucy and I to the park all the time as kids. We'd usually get ice cream after. Definitely my favorite.

Worst- I saw Mum and Dad get into a pretty bad fight one time. I'm still sort of scared that it'll happen again.

**Dominique Weasley**

_Damn Victoire, I had no idea._

Best- Braiding hair with Victoire definitely takes the pastry.

Worst- I got into a pretty brutal fist fight with Louis when I was 10. He actually gave me a black eye.

**Fred Weasley**

_So that's why Louis is a little off._

Best- Running around like a madman around the shop. Dad never yelled.

Worst- Walking in on Dad crying over Uncle Fred. It was pretty eye-opening.

**Roxanne Weasley**

_Sorry for the tearstains, I was laughing so hard I was crying._

Best- Fred is going to kill me. He used to play dolls with me. I know he won't admit it, but I appreciated it.

Worst- Same as Fred's. Different times though.

**Lucy Weasley**

_Fred playing dolls or Victoire dropping Louis. I can't decide which is more hilarious._

Best- Same as Molly. I loved walking to the park with Mum and Dad and them pushing us on the swings.

Worst- Molly and I used to fight alot. As Dominique put it, 'it takes the pastry'.

**Louis Weasley**

_Victoire, I have nothing to say to you. I now blame you for all the things wrong in my head_.

Best- Definitely magic wars with James. We'd steal our parent's wands and battle. Bloody amazing.

Worst- I was going to say something different, but being dropped on my head is worse.

**James Potter**

_Sorry if this is sloppy, I can't stop laughing._

Best- Magic wars!

Worst- Dad told me exactly who all died in the war and how they died. Pretty shocking.

**Rose Weasley**

_Oh my._

Best- Mum used to read to Hugo and I before bed when we were little. I miss it alot.

Worst- I, like Louis and James, have jacked a parent's wand. It was Daddy's, and he caught me. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad.

**Al Potter**

_OH WOW._

Best- There was once a time when James and I could be in the same room together for more than 15 minutes without killing eachother. We actually used to play with little wizard action figures.

Worst- Mum and Dad fighting once. I don't think I've ever seen Mum so mad. And thats saying something.

**Hugo Weasley**

_Thanks, Victoire. And congrats to you too on dropping Louis._

Best- Lily and I used to play super spies all the time. We know alot more than all of you think we do.

Worst- Mum slapped Dad in the face once. Needless to say I bolted.

**Lily Potter**

_I have nothing to say, I'm laughing too hard._

Best- Super spies with Hugo.

Worst- Grandad yelled at me once. It made me feel really small. I never ever want him to yell at me again.

* * *

Ahh I'm so sorry! This has taken me just about FOREVER to put up. I was going to say that I couldn't think of anything, but that wouldn't be the truth. So I'm going to tell you the truth. I met this _boy_. Yes, it's all this _boy's_ fault. We've been talking alot and I really like him and I'm pretty sure you know how it gets. They're all you think about, blah blah. So yes, this is all his fault. That and I went to Myrtle Beach this past week. But anyway, I'm sorry and I promise to update alot more often now. (me and _Boy_ are probably going to date, so I can stop worrying something will go wrong).

Thank youuu.

-Kayla


	10. Lies

Victoire angrily walked into the kitchen and threw the little black book at Teddy. He didn't say anything to her as he finished up eating his toast, just gave her a aprehensive look. What was there to say? That fight the other night was brutal. Even though it had been a couple days, she was still fuming, and the wall still bared the burn mark from her fire ball she had tossed.

"It's there when you decide to do something with it. I'm going out." And with that, she left. Teddy pushed aside his plate and opened the book. Victoire's writing was scrawled across the page.

'Hello, everybody! And yes, I'm sad to admit I did drop Louis on his head. I was young, didn't know what I was doing, and he just kind of plopped onto the floor. And we always wondered what went wrong with him..Anyway! Due to recent events, this entry is going to be on a rememberable lie that you've told, and if the person belived them or not. Sorry for the short intro, but I gotta run. Have fun!'

Teddy huffed and grabbed a quill.

**Teddy Lupin**

Rememberable lie- I was 18, and it was the summer. Victoire and I had been dating for just about a year, and Bill and Fleur set her curfew for 11 at night. Well us, being mischevious kids, did not want to follow that rule. So I told Gran I was going out with Vinny from the Pawn shop, at 11:30 at night. Met up with Victoire in the woods behind my house, and little did we know Gran followed me out there. Needless to say, Gran did not believe my lie. Bill and Fleur were not pleased.

**Victoire Weasley**

Rememberable lie- I was 16, and still at Hogwarts. Ryan La Rouge had asked me out, and he had the world's biggest mole on his cheek. I'm entirely too nice to deny somebody, so instead I lied. I told him I had a boyfriend that lived in France and I couldn't cheat on him. Surprisingly, he believed it. Thank Merlin too, when I say the world's biggest mole, I mean this thing was HUGE.

**Molly Weasley**

Rememberable lie- 6th year Potions class nearly killed me. I definitely cheated off a bunch of kids in that class. When my dad asked how I passed, I merely lied and told him I was a genious when it came to Potions. Somehow, the prat believed me. Success.

**Dominique Weasley**

Rememberable lie- I hope you all are ready for this. In my 3rd year, I was gambling with some 5th year boys in the dungeons. I happened to win a dragon egg. Wait wait, it gets better. It was right around Christmas break, and I took the egg home with me. The thing ending up hatching the day after Christmas, setting the curtains in my room on fire, and Maman found it. Of course, she freaked out. I said I had no idea that I even had a dragon egg, and somebody must've planted it in my bag. SOMEHOW, by the grace of Merlin, she believed me. Yeah, I'm amazing.

**Fred Weasley**

_Dom, I had no idea what to say to that. Wow._

Rememberable lie- I was around 13 or 14, and I had taken a bunch of items from Dad's shop for my friends trying to impress them. Dad caught me when they started to fall out of my jacket, and I tried to lie anyway. Obviously, it didn't work. To this day I don't know why I didn't just tell the truth, it made me look stupid trying to cover it up. I haven't lied to him since.

**Roxanne Weasley**

Rememberable lie- I told Neal Thomas last week I would take him back. Little does his know, I just plan on screwing him over like he did me. Mwuahaha sweet, sweet revenge! And obviously, he believed the lie.

**Lucy Weasley**

_Kudos to Dom, wow. But yet, it does not surprise me. You have the best stories._

Rememberable lie- 4th year, I stole Maggie Reynold's bookbag, trying to be my old miserable self. I hid it in the girl's loo and ran for my life. She came up to me crying an hour later, asking me if I knew where it was, and that she had a family photo album in it. I felt absolutely terrible, but I lied and said I had no idea where it went. I'm not sure if she ever found it, but I regret to this day that I did it. So if any of you ever happen to run into ol' Maggie, tell her I'm sorry, and ask her if she ever found it.

**Louis Weasley**

_Wow, Lucy. That was pretty heartfelt. Good job!_

Rememberable lie- Totally stole Dad's wand about a summer or two ago. Charmed my room to clean itself, and he caught me red handed. **Literally**. A charm went crazy, glass was broken, and my hands ended up getting all cut up and bloody. Dad walked in, asked if I had seen his wand. I had quickly thrown it under my bed and lied. He noticed the blood on my hands, and freaked, wanting to mend my wounds with his wand. So I admitted to lying, he gave me a lecture, and then mended my cuts. I'm never lazy about cleaning my room anymore.

**James Potter**

Rememberable lie- Errr. I really don't want to say this one, but since nothing is going out of this book, I suppose it's okay. All of you just have to promise that what I'm about to tell you won't leave these pages. I'm serious, this is a biggie. About a year ago, Natalia Morrs had been really flirty with me in class, and one day passed a note to me saying that she wanted to meet up with me. I had already started dating Allie at the time, and I should've known better, but I didn't do as I should've. Later in the Common Room, Allie asked me if I wanted to walk around the lake. I told her I had to do a report in the Library, so I couldn't. That was the night I met up with Natalia. We met up by the Whomping Willow, and I'll openly admit that I was flirty with her. Right as we were about to kiss, I pulled away. I knew I couldn't do it to Allie. To this day, Allie doesn't know that I lied to her that night and hung out with another girl. It kills me, it really does.

**Rose Weasley**

_I can't even believe I just read that. James, she has a right to know._

Rememberable lie- Christmas, I believe I was 8 or 9. I happened to walk into the kitchen at the Burrow and found a freshly baked strawberry pie. I also found Dom annihilating it. She invited me to join, and together we completely destroyed that pie. There was not one crumb left. We walked back into the living room and nothing was said. Grandmum FREAKED when she went into the kitchen and saw that the pie was gone, and nobody admitted to doing it. Nobody knew until now. _Nothing _gets between me and pie.

**Albus Potter**

_Wow. James. I don't even know what to say to you._

Rememberable lie- Mum has this special broom that she hasn't used since she was still on the Holyheads. Definitely tried to take that sucker for a ride a couple years ago, crashed through the window, and ended up breaking my arm. Mum ran outside, and asked what had happened. I told her I was merely looking at her broom, it went crazy and I grabbed it trying to stop it. She laughed in my face. My loving, caring mother literally LAUGHED IN MY FACE. Needless to say, she didn't believe it.

**Hugo Weasley**

_I don't know what to even say right now._

Rememberable lie- I set off those 8 dungbombs, 4 sets of Weasley's Double Trouble fireworks and let 4 goats free in the school. Never. Got. Caught. Got questioned, but never got caught. Yesss.

**Lily Potter**

_Oh, James. Why? Allie loves you._

Rememberable lie- Last week, Daddy wrote to me and asked if I knew where the Maurader's Map went to. 'Nope, I have no idea where it went.' As Molly would say, success!

* * *

Get excitedddd! I can't even believe that I just wrote another chapter for this! It's literally been two years since I updated this. If you're wondering why, I got a lot of encouragement from reviews on my other story, 'Oh, Baby' and I knew I had to come back. That and tonight I found myself reading old reviews for this story, and it made me sad that I just up and left you guys hanging on this story. I can apologize a million times, but so much was going on when I left this story unfinished. That boy I was talking to ended up screwing me over big time, I got really really sick, and it was over all a really bad time for me. But no worries, I'm back now! (Although I do apologize if this chapter is not my best, but I'm just getting warmed up!)

Also, I'm taking suggestions for topics for this story, seeing as I'm super prone to writer's block lol. & I want to thank ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove for suggesting this idea!

Thank youuuu

-Kayla


End file.
